1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the application of sealants to fluid containment structures, and more particularly to sealing compositions and a method of application of such compositions to wall structure joints and connections so as to provide a fluid containment structure which is leak-proof and within which the sealing composition makes intimate contact with the contained fluid.
2. Background of the Invention
The use of sealant compositions to insure the integrity of fluid-retention properties of containers, and surfaces against which fluids are disposed, is well known in the art.
Typically, fluid containment tank structures include wall members of various configurations which are secured to one another with fastener systems. Thereafter, a sealing composition is applied to cover or "plug" leak-producing voids or spaces formed by gaps or excessive clearances between abutting wall surfaces, fasteners used in the fastener systems, and various mismatches in the materials used.
In fluid containment tanks of the type which carry fuels, in addition to maintaining leak-proof integrity of the structure, the sealing composition must be of a type which will resist deterioration due to chemical interaction with the fuel itself. In this connection, it is important that the sealing composition also be of the type which will accomodate various deflection cycles that occur in an aircraft.
Further, the sealing composition must be of a type which is easy to apply to, and cover, various surface configurations, especially those located in the most inaccessible places. Most typically, sealing compositions for use in sealing the interior surfaces of fuel containment tanks are applied via manual, as well as automated, techniques.